


Rose Should Have Noticed

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [23]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Oh Ten why, crackfic, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose gets a surprise upon returning to thE TARDIS from her cousin's wedding.





	Rose Should Have Noticed

Rose should have noticed the look of maniac glee in the Doctor's eyes as he watched her puttering around the TARDIS galley. She thought he was just going to make a joke about the fact that she was touching up her roots for her cousin Mo's wedding, but he had just launched into a series of questions about which dye products she liked best, how exactly she went about making sure she had the correct color to match, and how long it took to set. She really, really, really should have noticed, but she didn't.

That conversation from the night before was nowhere even close to her thoughts as she stepped into the empty control room. "Doctor, I'm home!" There was no answer from the Time Lord. The TARDIS was also uncharacteristically quiet.

"Doctor?" She kicked off her heels so she could walk across the grating safely. A spattering of thick congealed liquid caught her eye. It was red, deep deep red with just a sheen of orange. Her heart clenched in fear. The Doctor's blood looked like that.

She burst into a sprint, following the trail. "Doctor! Oh my god, Doctor!" There was still no reply. Rose's mind was racing, terrifying images of him being mugged, stabbed, attacked, and retreating back to the TARDIS for regeneration. The trail of led to the hall doorway of the Doctor's ensuite, and Rose yanked at the handle. It popped open, and she rushed inside.

Rose couldn't keep back the cry of terror. The thick liquid was splattered across the sink, mirror, massive stone tub, and up the shower walls. Towels, usually rich gold and black, were also coated with it. The extractor fans were going full force and the room smelled like the sterilization chamber.

She saw a hand print smeared across the doorframe, rhe brush leading into the Doctor's bedroom. It was strictly off limits, but in that moment she didn't care. The Doctor was injured, and it looked like it may be the worse she'd seen since he regenerated.

Her fear turned to relief and the confusion as she saw the Doctor coming out of the walk in closet (why did he need that anyway!he has a wardrobe room), in a clean blue Henley, a newly pressed pair of trousers, and rubbing his hair with a towel. "Rose, what in the stars are you doing in here?!" He had frozen in place with the towel draped over his head, covering all but his face.

"Doctor!" Rose inched across the room to touch his chest softly. "You're not hurt?"

"Um no." The Doctor tilted his head a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think I was hurt?"

"There was blood, your blood, all down the hallway, and your bathroom looked like a murder scene." She looked down, a bit sheepish at her panic. "I yelled for you, and you didn't answer. The TARDIS was quiet, like when you regenerated."

"Oh!" The Doctor laughed and resumed drying his hair. "I powered her down to fix the extractor fans." He explained. "She hates when I mess with them." A pleased as punch smile broke across his face. "As for the 'blood'" he yanked the towel away with a flourish.

Rose looked up and lost it. "Oh, my, god." She couldn't stand up she was laughing so hard. Clenching her sides, she collapsed to the bed. "Doctor! What did you do?"

The Doctor's normally luscious brown hair and sideburns were a shiny reddish color, and not in a flattering way. Instead of looking like a natural ginger, he looked like someone had dipped his hair in a mixture of carrot juice and tomato paste. "I'm ginger!" He beamed, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back onto his sock covered heels. "D'ya like it?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Rose managed to get out between fits of giggles. Tears poured down her cheeks, and she struggled to stand up.

"No, it was all foggy." The Doctor's childish smile fell, and she grabbed his elbow. When she dragged him back into his closet to the mirror on the door, he deflated entirely. "Oh no!"

"You tried to make your own dye, didn't you?" Rose pressed her face into his back to keep from seeing it and collapsing all over again.

"The store didn't have a color I liked." He was pouting, she could tell. "I thought maybe if Memorized the ingredients, I could do it."

"Put your shoes on." Rose turned away and dug into the purse still strapped over her shoulder for her mobile. "I'll have Mum meet us at her salon."

"No!" The Doctor whined and pulled a face. "Can't you fix it, Jackie will never let me live this down."

Rose just shook her head, snapped a picture, and sent it to her mum with the message. The only response she got back was "..... be there in twenty."

The Doctor was definitely pouting as he pulled on his cream Converse and tied the laces. She bit back another snort and ducked into the closet looking. Her fingers closed around her prize. "Here." She managed to not giggle. "Put a hat on."

Three hours later, Rose couldn't figure out what was more hilarious, the Doctor's original dye job or the yellowish blonde he would be sporting for the next week until it was safe to add the brown dye. Either way, she took enough pictures to giggle at for a lifetime.


End file.
